Lightning and A Demon
by WendyxRomeo100
Summary: When Master insists Laxus to partner up with a fellow S-Class mage, it seems that Mirajane is his only option. Now being new partners, and having to live in the same house together, will the two be able to get along and become something more? Or will they not be able to cooperate with each other at all? (Rating may change to M later) I think you'll enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello again! I'm actually pretty excited to be starting his new story about one of my favorite known pairing ever: Mirajane and Laxus! Let's just say that I have a lot of things planned for this new fanfic, and I'm also planning to be working my best on it. Let me just get to the point, I just hope that you enjoy this first chapter, and it'd be great if you could leave a review on what you think! Thank you, and please enjoy my beautiful readers!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!_

**Lightning and a Demon**

Mirajane hummed a tune as she held tightly the bag of groceries against her chest. She had just finally gotten the last of her things on her errands list, and was now on her way back home to prepare some supper for her siblings.

"Thank you so much for helping me carry these Erza" Mirajane said with a cheerful smile as her heels clicked against the stone ground, "It saves me the time on going back since I want to surprise Lisanna and Elfman with their favorite meal."

"It's no problem" Erza said clutching the bags tightly in her hands each making a rustling noise at each step she'd take, "I know Lisanna and Elfman are probably waiting for you to return home to cook them up something, so it's best if I help you in this since the faster we bring these things home, the faster you can begin making something for them."

Mirajane nodded her head in response as it was soon interrupted by the darkening of the clouds above. She tilted her head upward as the clouds were entirely black, not showing one speck of the once blue sky. She could tell that it was either going to rain because Juvia was in an upset mood, or it was going to be a huge storm in general.

"I didn't hear about the weather being bad today now did you?" Erza said raising an eyebrow looking up at the darkened sky, "Sort of makes the mood, gloomy."

"I'm sure Juvia is probably not feeling the best today, I mean she's the one that makes it rain after all. It's natural that she has those emotional days where she doesn't feel at her best." Mirajane stated before returning her vision to the front.

A loud rumbling was soon emerging from the clouds as bolts of lightning began to crackle throughout the sky. She raised an eyebrow at the scene. She never heard that today there would be lightning storms. All she heard was that it was supposed to be a nice, warm, sunny day.

Before Mirajane could open her mouth, Erza had flung away her grocery bag that she was carrying aside, and literally went to tackle the Demon to the side.

Mirajane blinked a few times to notice that both of them were on the ground as she noticed a bolt of lightning hit the ground with tremendous force sending sparks of electricity flying everywhere. She noticed that Erza had stood up with a serious expression before re-quipping into her Lightning Empress Armor. Very slowly, she too began to rise up to see what this was all about.

"I think we have a visitor" Erza said clutching her armor's spear as she eyed the figure that was starting to shape from the lightning bolt, "And I think it's quite an obvious one too."

"Right" Mirajane said nodding her head as she placed her hand on the ground, creating a dark purple magic circle as she went into her Satan Soul form. She then looked over to Erza who was letting out a huff of annoyance at the figure that was now visibly clear to them.

Spiky blonde hair, spiked headphones, and the familiar lightning-bolt shaped scare that ran down his right eye.

"Laxus, do you understand what you almost did" Erza said as a sharpened glare took place on her face, "You could've almost electrified Mirajane right there, and I'll just have you know that the lightning bolt was coming at tremendous force."

Laxus smirked as he folded his arms, "Oh? Sorry didn't see that the Demon was in the place I was going to land on. I couldn't see shit from being all the way up there. Besides, I'm sure it wouldn't have hurt that much if it caused just a little spark on her."

"And what exactly do you want?" Erza scowled pointing the spear towards Laxus' chest, "I hope it isn't for anything that would be of harm."

Laxus pushed away the spear that was pointed at his chest as he glanced over to Mirajane, "Actually, I have business with the Demon. If you would be so kind, and just run off like a good little girl that'd be great."

Mirajane placed a hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes to the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "And what exact business do you even have with me?"

Laxus rubbed the back of his head with the smirk still pasted onto his lips, "Well Demon, I don't know if you're going to like these news. You're probably going to hate them- just don't be like Natsu when he was younger where he would just run off into the forest."

"My name is Mirajane, not Demon" Mirajane pointed out which earned a snicker from Laxus who just rolled his eyes, "And just tell me- I won't do anything to you unless it has something to do with my siblings, or even harm to the guild."

"Gramps insisted that I pair up with a fellow S-Class mage to work alongside with" Laxus said as he glanced over to Erza who was confused, "And since Gildarts is out of town again, Mystogan's gone, and Erza already belongs to a team, you were my only choice left. Its Gramps orders, so I can't go against them since I really don't feel like getting excommunicated again."

Mirajane looked over to Erza who let out a deep breath before ex-quipping out of her Lightning Empress Armor and into her regular one. The Strauss sibling soon then went out of her Satan Soul form and back to her regular self.

"If it's Masters orders, then I guess we're partners now" Mirajane said cracking a smile through her lips even though she was really unsure about the idea, "I mean it's just being partners and going on jobs together, so it shouldn't be that bad."

"Well, it's going to get worse for you" Laxus then continued, "I guess I should say that he also wanted me to tell you that it also means that I'll be living with you for the time being on how long he'd want us to be partners."

Mirajane became stiff and dropped her mouth wide open once her new partner had stated that. Not only was she supposed to be Laxus's partner, but she also had to have him living in her own house with her other siblings as well. She already knew that Lisanna was going to automatically think something was up between the two S-Class mages, and that Elfman would be questioning everything.

"Is that really necessary for you to be living with her as well?" Erza said cocking an eyebrow upward, "It doesn't make sense on why she'd have to live with you if you're just partners."

Laxus shrugged letting out a lazy yawn, "I don't know either Gramps just told me that was what was going to specifically happen. I'm not going to be questioning him on everything he wants to happen."

"Well I'm not one to go against Master's orders…" Mirajane said letting out a sigh before picking up her grocery bag that was lying on the ground, "I guess this means we'll be seeing each other daily now."

"Guess you could say that- hey, just give that one to me Erza. You can just start heading back to Fairy Hills or wherever you live since I'm heading to her house anyways." Laxus said as Erza handed him over the grocery bag that she was carrying.

"I don't appreciate you giving me attitude Dreyar" Erza said with a darkened tone as she glared at the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "And I suppose I'll be heading home now, but if you do anything highly illegal to Mirajane, I can promise you that you'll be answering to me."

As soon as Erza had made her warning crystal-clear to Laxus, her expression soon changed into a cheery one as she smiled and waved goodbye to the white-haired mage who waved back. She honestly was hoping that Mirajane was up to the challenge with dealing with one of Fairy Tails most obnoxious mage.

"Well I guess we should start heading back to my house" Mirajane said smiling at the Lightning Dragon Slayer who just smirked in return.

"By the way, why do you even have all this stuff?" Laxus said as he peered into the brown, paper bag he was carrying, "Seems like you're going to have some freaking feast or something."

"Well, Elfman does have quite the appetite, and Lisanna does love my cooking so I have to bring extra things just in case they wanted seconds which is usually most of the time" Mirajane stated as she kept her eyes on the street in front of her, "I just hope that Elfman isn't going to freak out about this."

Laxus snickered as he looked at Mirajane who looked like she was trying her best not to glance over again and smile. He already knew that Elfman wasn't going to be happy that Mirajane was bringing the Lightning Dragon Slayer to live with them for who knows how long. And he also knew, Mirajane wasn't going to be too happy that he hadn't fully explained everything on what else would be happening.

* * *

"I wonder when Mira is coming back" Lisanna exclaimed as she took a seat in front of the kitchen counter, "I mean the weather outside doesn't look too good, and you know how she can be sometimes if she comes across sales or something."

"I'm sure Mirajane is going to be back any minute!" Elfman said folding his arms as he looked at the front door carefully, "She's a real man if she's going grocery shopping out in this weather!"

Lisanna chuckled as she rested her arms onto the marble counter, "Even though she's not a man, I have to agree with you on that. Mira can take on anything if it had to do with something that could hurt her we're siblings with a demon after all!"

Elfman nodded his head as it soon spun over to the front door where the handle was turning slowly. He could clearly hear voices just from outside the door which made him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. The voice sounded like a man along with the small feminine one that sounded exactly like Mirajane's.

Then the door was soon opened wide as it revealed Mirajane with someone he'd least expect, Laxus.

"Well I'm back" Mirajane said with a smile as she placed the grocery bags onto the counter, "What've you two been up to since I've been gone?"

"Mirajane, can you please explain to me why Laxus is in our house?" Elfman said as his eyes widened at the Lightning Dragon Slayer who had plopped himself down onto the couch, kicking his legs up onto the coffee table, "I mean he's just staying for like dinner right?"

Mirajane's tilted her head to the side as she let out a sigh, "Sadly, I wish that was the case. But Master has instructed that he be assigned partners with a fellow S-Class mage, and since I was only the one available for it I became his partner which also means he'll be staying with us."

"You can't be serious" Lisanna said with her mouth wide opened as she looked over to Laxus who was flipping through the channels on the television, "I mean, it's just so weird to think that he'd actually have to be staying with us."

"Yeah Mirajane, and I'm the man of this house!" Elfman said folding his arms as he watched Mirajane take a bowl out of one of the cabinets, "Can't I have a say in this? Maybe Master could assign him to someone else-"

"Whatever Master orders is his final decision" Mirajane said placing the bowl onto the counter, "I don't want to disappoint Master if I just abandon his orders just like that. I know it's going to take some time to get used to, but I'm sure we'll manage."

Elfman let out a long sigh before looking back to Laxus who was looking awfully comfortable, "At least it isn't something that would take this to the extreme-"

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard on the front door. He raised an eyebrow wondering on who it could be. All he was hoping was that it wasn't another big surprise, since the Laxus staying here was already big enough. As he opened the door, he was literally about to scream on who was on the front steps.

"What're you guys doing here?" Elfman said as he gripped onto the archway of the front door.

"We've been informed that Laxus has switched residences" Freed said as he raised his neck to see if he could see the Lightning Dragon Slayer inside, "Is it true that he's here?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Wherever Laxus goes, the Raijinshū follows" Bickslow said sticking out his tongue like he'd regularly do, "Which means, my babies, and the rest of us are going to be staying here as well since we're known for being his personal bodyguards"

"You're kidding right" Elfman said as his face paled the moment he saw Evergreen push through Freed and Bickslow so that she was now in front of the door. At that moment, Evergreen smacked Elfman in the face with her fan before stepping into the Strauss residence along with Bickslow and Freed.

At the sight of the Raijinshū taking a seat at the dinner table, Mirajane waved slowly at them before stomping into the other room where Laxus was lounging as he watched some magic sports event that was on the television.

"You didn't mention Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow staying as well" Mirajane said placing her hands on her hips as she gave a light glare towards Laxus, "A little reminder could've been nice."

"I really didn't feel like saying no to Freed when he kept pleading me for him to come along as well with Bickslow and Evergreen. So I just said yes, to get him off my back about that, and then here they're as your new house mates as well."

Mirajane smacked her forehead, "Laxus what do you think this is? A hotel of some sort, I mean there's enough rooms for them to stay in, but who's going to have to be the one to do the cleaning, cooking, and all of that for them? Me."

Laxus rolled his eyes not taking his eyes off the television to even glance up at Mirajane who looked pretty annoyed right now, "I'm pretty sure Freed will pick up after himself, as well as Evergreen and Bickslow. All you have to worry about is me, since I'm not the type to be doing things on my own."

"What do I look like to you?" Mirajane said pinching the bridge of her nose, "A house maid?"

"Eh, you probably could be mistaken for one" Laxus said with a smirk as he finally looked up at Mirajane who was shaking her head at his comment. She honestly had no clue on how she was going to deal with him.

"Well then" Mirajane said folding her arms, "The least you can do is get off your butt, and welcome your comrades."

Laxus let out another groan as he watched Mirajane walk out of the room. He then reached for the remote as he turned the television off, as all he could hear now were the loud voices coming from the other room. He slowly rose up from the couch making his way towards the kitchen.

"Hello Laxus" Freed said clutching his glass of water, "It seems that Mirajane is going to have to deal with all of us now. I somewhat feel guilty on giving her this much weight of us to be living in this house, but I'm going to be on my best behavior as I shall help her around this house whenever she needs it like right now."

Once that was said, Freed went over to Mirajane who was busily chopping up some vegetables as he soon joined along with it. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to help her out.

Laxus took a seat into one of the chairs as he leaned back in it closing his eyes shut. He wasn't going to lie that he felt guilty as well putting all the pressure onto Mirajane, but this was a great opportunity for him as well. An opportunity to become close with the Demon, and maybe even close enough that something would be made of this.

"Do you and Mirajane have something?" Lisanna teased as she elbowed his arm, "Cause it seemed like you guys do since you both walked in together like a couple would."

"Lisanna, don't jinx it!" Elfman said frowning which earned a smack in the back of the head from Evergreen, "I already made the mistake on jinxing that another big surprise was going to happen, and this is what we have here."

Lisanna sweat dropped at the scene of Evergreen smacking her sibling in the back of the head. She could clearly tell that those two were obviously meant for each other since they've grown close ever since the S-Class exams.

"Now tell me do you?" Lisanna said with her cerulean eyes glistening.

Laxus folded his arms as he glanced over to Mirajane who was laughing on something Bickslow had said about Freed. He couldn't help but smirk at the scene as he turned back to face Lisanna.

"Not yet at the most."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Laxus Dreyar, you put me down on the ground this instant!"

Mirajane hung over Laxus's shoulder as a sack of potatoes, as the Lightning Dragon Slayer stood by the Strauss front door holding an amount of luggage with his other free hand. Apparently, he was growing already quite irritated since he had come to Mirajane's house to become free of Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow but now that they were here, it was his cue for him to head back to his house. Of course, not empty-handed though.

"What're you doing Laxus" Lisanna hollered as she watched Laxus walk casually down the steps as if he was not doing anything out of the ordinary, "Just where are you taking Mira?!"

Laxus turned his head to see the white-haired mage gripping the door handle tightly, like she was about to lose her own sister for good, "I figured since it's too noisy here, I'd take her back to my place. I guess I'll be leaving the Raijinshū in your capable hands, and don't worry I won't do anything awful to her sheesh."

"The least you could do is put me down" Mirajane said throbbing her fists against his back trying to break free of his tight grip on her skinny legs but it was no use due to his massive strength. Right now, Mirajane felt completely humiliated that one of Fairy Tail's, S-Class mages was literally dragging another S-Class mage without breaking a single sweat, or having at least the slightest of trouble doing it.

"Now I'll do that once we're at least a few feet away from your siblings" Laxus chuckled which earned an irritated groan from the Demon. He knew himself that if he was to put down Mirajane at this exact moment, she would transform from the sweet, innocent woman to the Satanic She-Devil But he wouldn't find it quite a burden at all if she had turned into any of her Satan Soul Forms, Laxus actually found it appealing when seeing the Strauss sibling possessing numerous amounts of magic energy into just one single form of hers. Now that's what he liked about Mirajane, she wasn't someone you'd want to piss off, but you'd get this strange feeling when watching her fight. As if you were in a trance, and were just waiting to see what she was capable of doing, and what she'd do next.

"You can't just drag Mirajane out of here against her will!" Elfman hollered out clutching the rim of the front door, "She's not going to like this one bit once you put her down!"

"I already know that" Laxus said rolling his eyes before turning back to wave at Elfman who was now being dragged back inside by the ear by Evergreen, and with that Lisanna slowly closed the door completely shut. He honestly felt a little sympathetic that he had left both Lisanna and Elfman to deal with the Raijinshū, but he felt like he just needed a little time away from them with someone else.

"Laxus, I'm being completely serious this time. Put me down this instance, or I'm going to be done playing nice." Mirajane said lifting her head up from being clobbered into his back after each step he'd take, "I won't even do anything, I just think that it'd be best if you'd just put me down."

"Fine Demon, but if you try flying back in your Satan Soul Form, the same thing that just happened right now will keep on replaying until you've finally given up" Laxus stated before letting out a huff as he grabbed the Strauss sibling by the waist placing her firmly on the ground. He furrowed an eyebrow at the expression she held, and he was trying his best not to smirk at all.

There it was that famous scolding glare she'd used to always have plastered onto her face when she was younger. Whenever Erza, Natsu, Gray, or even himself pissed her off or tried picking a fight with her that same glare would appear onto her face.

Mirajane folded her arms, staring intensely at the Lightning Dragon Slayer before the intenseness soon returned to the calm, soft cerulean blue eyes that were present not a few moments ago. She then let out a deep breath still staring into Laxus's eyes.

"Okay look- I know that I'm the most attractive guy there is, and I'm quite honored that you've been staring at me for a long period of seconds, but you're seriously creeping me out at this point. And when I say creeping, me out I mean like Juvia's-creepiness when she's stalking the stripper."

"Oh come on it's not creepiness" Mirajane said shaking her head, cracking an accidental smile when she was trying to stay with a frustrated appearance, "It just shows her feelings towards Gray, I mean just the way she looks at him for that long tells you something."

"Isn't that what you were just doing" Laxus snickered folding his arms before extending his neck in a downward motion to face Mirajane face-to-face, "I guess you're right, it may not be creepiness but feelings."

"Now don't get carried away" Mirajane said placing a finger on Laxus's nose before flicking it lightly, "I was giving a demonstration on the difference between feelings, and creepiness. This is a whole complete different story."

"Deny it all you want" Laxus said chuckling before extending his arms to the side of him as if he wanted Mirajane to walk right into his arms, embracing him, "I can already tell that you're getting a little connection just by staring at me. And don't say you don't, I can tell Mira."

Mirajane rolled her eyes turning around swiftly, her white hair smacking Laxus in the face gently with her back now facing the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "Laxus, you honestly need some help right now. I say we just proceed on going since it's becoming quite freezing out here, and if we stay out here any longer I feel like we're going to bump into someone from the-"

"Hey Mira-and Laxus…?"

Mirajane instantly stiffened slowly spinning her head towards the female, and mage voice to see the specks of both blonde, and pink hair. She gulped slowly before fully turning to face them cracking a fake smile onto her lips. She really wanted to try and keep the fact that Laxus and her were going to be living together thing secret. But she knew that herself or Laxus were going to spill the details soon, or even in a few moments.

"Hello Lucy and Natsu" Mirajane said lifting her hand up waving it pleasantly, "What're you two doing walking the streets of Magnolia at night?"

"I'd be asking you the same" Natsu beamed at Laxus who looked quite amused with himself, "I didn't know you two were secretly dating, how come you haven't come out to tell anyone about your relationship?"

"Yeah what Natsu said, I mean you shouldn't be hiding it from the guild mostly, I understand you want to keep it private but what's the fun of that not being able to show your affection to your own lover?" Lucy said with a gleaming smile, clutching Natsu's hand tightly in her own.

And, to think that those two wouldn't have happened without the magic work of Mirajane since she was the one who had finally made them both confess to each other thus, leading them into the perfect couple category that the Strauss sibling recorded in her mind. Just in case she was planning to match someone else with another, she had to make sure that the person wasn't in any of her current categories. Let's just say being a matchmaker isn't the easiest job.

"Oh no, it's not like that" Mirajane softly said before looking up at Laxus, mouthing the words say something. It took a moment for the Lightning Dragon Slayer to come out of his deep thoughts, until he led out a snicker before opening his mouth to speak.

"Technically, I guess you can consider us as your ideal perfect couple since we're both living together now" Laxus said with a smirk, slanging his arm around Mirajane's shoulder, "Now isn't that right Mira, or am I clearly mistaken?"

Lucy and Natsu's mouth literally dropped opened at what Laxus had just said as their eyes then darted back to the Strauss sibling who was having the brightest smile she could ever shine curled onto her lips. What they didn't know is how much Mirajane just wanted to smack Laxus on the top of the head for saying that excuse as if they were a true couple or something. She really didn't understand why Laxus said half the things he did.

"I think you're clearly mistaken" Mirajane said raising an eyebrow at the Lightning Dragon Slayer, then drawing her attention back to the two mages standing in front of her. Her smile then took its place back onto her lips, "Laxus and I are now partners by Master's orders, and that includes the two of us living with one another."

"Oh!" Lucy said looking back at Natsu who held the same reaction she had on. The two found it quite an awkward atmosphere now that they had assumed something was going on with Mirajane and Laxus when in reality, they were just being simple partners living with each other. She literally felt her inner fan girl crumble into a million pieces since she had really hoped that Mirajane and Laxus moving in with each other was the case of them being together.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, letting out a low whistle.

"Well, I think Luce and I should leave you two to continue on your way back to wherever you were going to" Natsu said without hesitation clutching the celestial mage's hand, before dragging her across the pavement. He then quickly waved at them, until they were out of sight from both Mirajane and Laxus.

Laxus then looked at Mirajane who was raising an eyebrow at him due to the fact he had lied about him and Mirajane being considered the ideal of a perfect couple when they weren't even in fact together. And even though she wouldn't say it out loud, Mirajane felt her face warm up the moment the Lightning Dragon Slayer had spoken of that.

Mirajane's lips then curled into a smile, "You know I don't appreciate you literally almost giving me a heart attack when you had said that."

"Tch I didn't know your heart was racing so fast when I had said that" Laxus said snickering shoving his hands into his pockets as they proceeded to walk, "I knew you were into me even though you won't admit it."

"Didn't we just go over this" Mirajane groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "There's a difference Laxus between everything. Like right now, I almost got a heart attack from keeping in the urge to not have smacked you right there."

Laxus shrugged, "Hey, I wouldn't have mind if you had given me a little, naughty punishment."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Mirajane said smacking the Lightning Dragon Slayer right on top of the head before folding her arms against her chest. She really couldn't control the urge anymore to smack him on the head it just had to come out. After all, when she was younger she would've just punched them at the exact moment, but she's learned from those moments.

"I see you're still the same as always" Laxus stated rubbing the top of his head where Mirajane had hardly smacked her fist on, "Even though you don't show that Demonic personality you used to have, you still have it in you, and it's still there."

"You're really irritating me right now." Mirajane sighed, "How many times are you going to bring up my past about being the Demon girl that'd always be chasing Erza around wanting to fight her, or even just a delinquent."

"I'll bring it up as many times as I need too" Laxus said looking up at the sky, "Besides, it's weird to see how you've changed so much. Guess you could say I'm used to that Demon side of you than your sweet one full of innocence."

Mirajane spun her head around, glaring at the Lighting Dragon Slayer which caused him to raise his hands in defense.

"Hey, that's all I think." Laxus said furrowing an eyebrow to see that the white-haired mage had stopped to look up at the full-white-moon that was shining brightly upon the two of them. She closed her eyes slowly before opening them again, turning to smile at Laxus.

"I guess I could show that side to you only" Mirajane said tilting her head to the side before a puff sound was soon heard which meant she was using her Transformation Magic. And instead of Mirajane, a different figure stood in the place where she was standing.

"Oh that's not funny" Laxus pouted before narrowing his eyes at the Transformation Magic had just casted on her own self. The figure no longer looked like Mirajane, but it was almost like an exact reflection of the Lighting Dragon Slayer. Standing in front of himself, was an exact Laxus.

"Hey you told me to show you the Demonic Side of me" Mirajane said shrugging still in the Laxus form, "This here is the real demon I don't think you should be addressing me as one anymore." In another puff sound, she had now transformed back into her regular appearance.

"You know that sounds a little dirty-"

"Laxus, just be quiet now."

* * *

Laxus swung open his front door, before literally leaping into his nearby couch. He rested his head onto the pillow, kicking his legs onto the couch's arm which received a weird look from the Strauss sibling.

"What, I can't get comfortable in my own territory?"

"Just didn't think you were going to instantly head to the couch" Mirajane muttered, grasping the handle of her luggage, "Where am I going to put my things?"

"In my room of course" Laxus said sitting up from the couch, sending a wink at the white-haired mage who just stared at him with a emotionless expression which meant that she was being completely serious, and that she was already done with his fooling around for one day.

"Calm down Demon, I already got everything planned out" Laxus said rising up from the leather couch, walking towards the staircase that led to the upper floor, "Just lead yourself up those stairs, and it's the room on the left side that's wide opened."

Once that was said, Laxus then hurled himself over the couch landing right onto his back onto the leather as he was clutching the T.V remote in his hand flipping through numerous channels.

Mirajane sweat-dropped at his sudden movement to get to the T.V before she finally began to walk up the wooden steps, staring at Laxus through the rail until she was completely on the second floor. She then followed Laxus's instructions heading towards the door which was widely opened.

It was as if, Laxus knew he was going to be bringing Mirajane back to his house in the first place. The whole room was completely organized, clean, and to her surprise the walls were a light purple color which was known to be her favorite color. She actually felt a warm rush to her cheeks since she didn't think Laxus would even know that.

Mirajane sat down onto the light purple comforter that was spread upon her bed, before fluffing the pillows that were laid onto it, as she then laid her own head. She looked at the window that was on the side of her bed, gazing at the moon that was shining brightly through her room.

She was wondering on how things were going with both Lisanna and Elfman since they were left with the Raijinshū back home. She knew she was going to be seeing them early, tomorrow morning at the guild, and she could already predict that Elfman was going to be pouting about how Evergreen had kept slapping him with her fan, and also on how Freed and Bickslow were probably gently pushing Evergreen purposely onto himself.

Mirajane quietly giggled to herself, before slowly closing her eyes. She had a feeling that both of them were going to get along in some way even though they'd be arguing with each other, and Laxus would always be pointing out that whatever she would say sounded dirty. But she had faith, they'd overcome their tiny differences.

"I really hope it works out…" Mirajane murmured to herself soon drifting off into the world of dreams, and slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mirajane literally almost shrieked at what she had woken up to the next following day. Her dark cerulean eyes gazed up towards the blond-haired male who was hovering over her as if he was making sure she was breathing. She bit her bottom lip in hesitation not knowing on how to react to Laxus watching her closely.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mirajane peeped quietly at Laxus who looked like he was concentrating hard about something. But there was still no response from the Lightning Dragon Slayer which was starting to irritate the she-devil.

Within a few seconds, a foot had smacked his cheek which suddenly woke him up from his day-dreaming or hard thinking, whatever he was even doing. He groaned at the pain that he was now feeling on his own cheek, as he soon began to rub it lightly giving a nonchalant expression.

"What exactly what were you doing watching me in my sleep, don't you think that's a little- well I don't know- odd?"

Laxus folded his arms a smirk approaching his lips, "I just needed to make sure the Demon was still breathing- you were really having some type of dream last night, and you seemed to be having quite a lot of fun in it as well. I could hear you down the hall screaming my name in your sleep."

Mirajane scrunched up her face, her pale lips parting to form a circle shape. She could feel the warmth of her blood rushing to her cheeks. She honestly had no memory on even having a dream last night, less than having one about Laxus. But if she did have one, she was quite embarrassed that she was calling out to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"I don't recall such a thing." Mirajane said turning her head towards the window, trying to keep her gaze away from Laxus so he wouldn't be able to tell she was embarrassed, "And besides- if I was calling out to you, it probably was because I was yelling at you in my dream."

"_Sure"_ Laxus sarcastically said, rolling his eyes, "It didn't sound much of a scolding Mira, it sounded more like pleasure- you know what I mean right?"

"Just drop the subject right now." Mirajane commanded, slipping herself off of the bed, brushing past against Laxus who was chuckling, "Come on now, I'll make you some breakfast, and then we can get going towards the guild after."

"You can't deny your dreams!" Laxus snickered, pacing himself behind the she-devil trying to keep his eyes in front of him and not down to her rear. For if she had caught him he knew that he'd get quite the beating and he wasn't up in the mood to dealing with Mirajane's demon-persona.

"You're a pain aren't you?" Mirajane giggled turning her head over her shoulder to smile at the Lightning Dragon Slayer, then drawing her attention back in front of her.

To be completely honest, Laxus was actually enjoying the company of Mirajane's presence in his own home. He'd actually have someone to cook for him in the morning, and the afternoon which meant he no longer had to do it himself. And the best thing was that he could brag to his bar mates at his usual pub on how he was officially living with Mirajane Strauss, but of course he wouldn't bring up the fact it was from Master's orders.

Mirajane let out a deep breath, reaching her hands up to fling open the cabinets. Her eyes then began to rummage through the containments that were placed neatly inside of the cabinet which seemed to shock her since she had never thought in a million years that Laxus would be an organized person.

"I found it!" Mirajane squealed, clutching tightly the mixture of pancake mix in her hand. She then turned around to Laxus, waving the box of pancake mix in front of his face, "I didn't know that you were a pancake-type person. Normally, I would've thought you'd be an eggs, and bacon person."

"Well you aren't the only female that's stepped into my territory." Laxus smirked which earned Mirajane to slap her forehead in disgust to the remark he was about to give, "I can just say that you're probably the first female that's stepped into my territory that I haven't slept with… yet."

"Laxus, I just want to remind you that I'm not one of your one-night stand-type of girl. I'm more like those girls that actually wait to have some chemistry with someone, before I even decide on sleeping with them. And that rarely ever happens for me."

"Consider that record to be broken soon!" Laxus asserted clasping his hands behind his neck, tilting his chair backwards a bit, "I'll guarantee you that I'll be getting a piece of you soon- you may not want to admit it, but I can just smell it off you."

Mirajane sweat-dropped at Laxus who still had his playful smirk plastered onto his lips meaning that he was being completely serious. She just shook her head in response, turning her attention back to the batter that was in front of her, pouring it soon into the pan.

"Hey Mira- just making sure and all- there isn't anything going on between you and Freed right?" Laxus randomly said, and for some reason Mirajane could hear the tint of jealousy, and suspicion in his tone when he had stated that.

"No- Freed and I happen to be just simply friends." Mirajane softly smiled at Laxus, "Why do you even ask?"

"No particular reason- just wondering as we are fellow S-Class mages, and partners. I guess I was just curious on getting to know my partner." Laxus muttered turning his head the other way rapidly, folding his arms against his chest.

Simply, Laxus really didn't want to admit the true reason to why he was even asking. He was just saving it for a little future reference to keep in mind. After all, there was no telling on what could even happen between him and Mirajane.

"By the way- your figure looks really good in that." Laxus chuckled staring at how the dress Mirajane was wearing really complimented the she-devil's curves. He was waiting for at least a thank you response from the Demon, but all he got was a slap in the back of the head with the spatula she held tightly in her hand.

"No sexual compliments when you're about to eat." Mirajane sighed, letting out a gust of air from her mouth, placing the stack of pancakes that were drenched in syrup in front of Laxus who had a famished expression on his face to seeing the food that was placed in front of him.

"It wasn't sexual, just a simple little compliment Demon. Besides, I'm sure you get a lot more sexual comments than regular nice ones. Consider that a blessing to be getting one from me."

"Those two are almost the same exact thing!" Mirajane retorted back, settling herself in the chair that was across from the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She slowly sliced her pancake into separate pieces, chewing it slowly into her mouth, savouring the flavor.

"Someone's pretty starving today." Laxus snickered, folding his arms against his chest watching Mirajane eat her food as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Mirajane eyes flickered towards Laxus who was still staring at her, she then slightly smiled, "Is there anything I can help you with once again since you're ever so enjoying staring at me. I really don't like when people are staring at me eating."

"I wouldn't consider it as staring it's more like observing- if you want me to stop staring at you, then how about you give me a kiss, then I can consider not to-"

"Laxus just stay quiet and eat your food before I literally feed your food into your mouth."

"I can't believe you and Laxus are partners! I mean, I know you guys are on good terms now after the Harvest Festival incident, but last night it took me by surprise when I saw you guys walking together, like whoa!"

Mirajane placed a strawberry milkshake in front of the celestial mage who looked quite eager to hear on whatever she had to say in return. Right now, Mirajane really didn't feel like talking about it anymore or the whole guild would be talking about it soon, but she wasn't the type to just change the subject.

"Trust me I think anyone would be suspicious of us walking together in the dark of Magnolia too. They'd probably think something was up between us." Mirajane said letting out a sigh before giggling to herself, "And who knows what he's been telling the others."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy widened her eyes in curiosity, "Is he lying to other people about you guys or something? Or let me guess, he's telling everyone you're an official thing!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Mirajane said chuckling, "You know how Laxus can be he'll say some things that aren't even true. Speaking of him, I wonder what he's doing right now. Once we entered the guild this morning he just went off into another direction, without even telling me."

"Oh? Is Mira wondering where Laxus is right now?" Cana suddenly said, sliding herself next to Lucy and in front of Mirajane, holding tightly her mug filled with booze in her hand, "Hm- I already knew there was a matter of time before you two got together."

"He literally dragged Mira-nee out of the house yesterday night!" Lisanna added, "I honestly have no clue why he had decided to have Mira-nee live with him now. All I know is that he was out of our residence in a matter of hours. Maybe it was since the Raijinshū was insisting they stay as well-"

"Mira-san is with Laxus?! Juvia is shock considering she hasn't made any progress with Gray-sama!" Juvia said letting out a sigh due to her lack of romantic progress with the ice mage who she's been trying for a long time to get with.

"It isn't anything like that girls-"Mirajane waved her hands defensively, "It's more of Master's orders to Laxus working with another S-Class mage. And considering that Gildarts is usually out of town, Mystogan is out of the picture, and Erza is already part of a team, I guess I was the only option left even though I don't really go out on S-Class jobs that often anymore."

"But Mira, you'd both be really such a strong S-Class duo!" Cana said slurping the liquid inside of the mug, "Just think about having the Lightning Dragon Slayer, and the Demon Mirajane together as a couple. Imagine on how strong those kids would be, since they'd have both your blood running through their veins!"

"You guys have such a vivid imagination, now I know how it felt whenever I teased you guys about your little crushes, or your match." Mirajane giggled, placing the tray of mugs on the counter. She then noticed that a figure was now hovering over her instead of the blond-haired celestial mage who was scooted over to the side. She then looked up to notice that it was Laxus who had a smirk plastered onto his lips.

"Demon, you and I are going to go on an S-Class job and I won't be taking no as an answer." Laxus said with a contented expression, "So how about you get yourself right here so that we can get going."

Mirajane looked over to Lucy who had a devious grin on her lips, Lisanna who was making kissy faces at her sibling, Juvia was smiling widely, and Cana was snickering to herself that Laxus had come to ask Mirajane to go on a job.

"I suppose that'll be fine." Mirajane smiled walking around the counter, standing beside the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "Let's get going."

"Tch good idea, since I've got a lot planned out for the two of us while we are out on that job."


End file.
